Uma garota num único futuro
by Lakshmi2
Summary: Entre suas duas vindas ao presente, Trunks descobre uma garota no futuro alternativo.


Aos leitores, esse hentai é mais romântico, a "ação" demora um pouco prá acontecer e é mais light. A história se passa entre a 1ª e a 2º visita de Trunks ao passado. No futuro alternativo, fala do começo de um relacionamento dele com uma garota que já o conhecia há alguns anos e tem a sua mesma idade, uma personagem inspirada na Sara Mudou de Angel Sanctuary (não é ela).

__

Uma garota num único futuro

  
- Quer dizer que você conheceu seu pai?  
  
**Trunks:** Não foi bem conhecer, eu só o vi, mas falei pouco com ele. Ele nem sabia que eu era seu filho.  
  
**Sara:** Falou pouco? Ah, que coisa... se eu tivesse ido junto teria feito muito melhor.  
  
**Trunks:** Se tivesse vindo junto, você teria atrapalhado. Ah, você não entende.. também nem sei porque tô te falando isso.  
  
**Sara: **Tá me falando isso porque você não tem nenhum outro amigo prá falar, e porque só eu tive paciência e insistência prá te fazer falar mais sobre si, mas foi só porque eu me acostumei com você.  
  
**Trunks:** Er.. você tá ficando convencida. Eu não tenho outros amigos porque só penso em mudar essa droga de mundo..  
  
- Mudar prá que?  
- Tá tão bom do jeito que tá..  
  
**Trunks:** Vocês!!???  
  
**Nº 17:** Se bem que lutar só com você é um tédio só!  
**Nº 18: **É isso porque você é muito mais fraco do que seu mestre, Gohan, podia tê-lo deixado vivo, só prá brincar mais um pouco, hahahaha.  
  
**Trunks:** Oras seus..!!!  
  
**Nº17:** E essa sua amiguinha? Bonitinha, nem dá vontade de matar, mas..  
**Nº 18:** Mas a gente vai ter que fazer isso prá ver se você se enfurece e mostra algo mais na sua luta.  
  
Nº18 concentra uma pequena quantidade de energia na mão e a lança contra Sara. Iria matá-la, mas Trunks, obviamente, voa para desviar o golpe, então ele se transforma em super saiyajin puxa a menina e tenta escapar o mais rápido possível, mesmo querendo lutar, não poderia colocar a vida dela em perigo.  
  
**Nº17:** Vamos deixá-los escapar?  
**Nº18:** Ah, sim. Melhor guardar essa diversão prá mais tarde, ainda temos lugares prá destruir.  
  
Longe dali...  
  
**Trunks: **Maldição, eu preciso por um fim nisso!  
  
**Sara:** Um dia você vai conseguir, eu sei disso, te conheço, sei que posso confiar em você!  
  
Ele sorriu, por isso era bom estar com ela. Ela sabia alegrá-lo.  
  
**Sara: **Trunks!!! Você tá com um corte no braço! Eu dou um jeito, quando eu era criança era só lamber prá sarar.  
  
Trunks(com um jeitinho meio enojado): Ah é?  
  
**Sara:** É sim - e puxa o braço dele.  
  
A menina então aproximou a boca do corte de Trunks e quando a sua língua encostou no braço dele, o garoto sentiu um estranho arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Até aquele instante ele nem havia se dado conta da situação, mas naquele segundo foi como se de repente tudo dentro dele mudasse, seu corpo paralisou-se, seus movimentos, já não controlava, mas, principalmente, o modo como ele via Sara se transformou. Era como se a visse e reparasse nela pela primeira vez. Enquanto a língua dela estava em contato com ele, ele reparou que ela já não era mais menina, havia adquirido contornos de mulher, seus seios afloravam numa blusa sem luxo, suas pernas estavam lindas naquela saia velha que insistia em balançar ao vento, seus cabelos compridos e sem corte pareciam os mais belos, estava encantado com os traços dela, como era bom ficar observando-a... como ele nunca havia reparado nesses detalhes? E agora pareciam tão visíveis... já não podia mais deixar de olhar...  
  
- Trunks?  
  
**Trunks:** Ann?  
  
**Sara:** Pare de fazer essa cara de bobo, parece que nunca me viu. Huuuumm, cê tá me secando?  
  
Soou como uma bomba na sua cabeça, só deu tempo de reagir, se segurar e olhar prá baixo com a cara mais constrangida impossível.  
  
**Trunks (vermelhíssimo):** Tá maluca? Não é nada disso não! É que tá muito nojento você lambendo meu machucado, vamos embora logo que já tá escurecendo.  
  
**Sara: **Tá bom, não precisava ficar tão nervoso.  
  
**Trunks:** Nã - nã , e-e , aaahh, vamo logo!  
  
Depois de deixá-la em casa, Trunks voltou para os restos da Corporação Capsule, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela.  
  
**Trunks:** O que que deu em mim, a Sara é mesma desde que a conheci, ah, não pode ser.. como ela tá diferente, aqueles lábios, aaaaannn, aquelas pernas aaaann, e ela me falou que amanhã vem me ver..  
Toc toc toc  
- Trunks, tá com algum problema, não acha que já tá há tempo demais no banheiro?  
  
**Trunks(vermelho):** Não mãe!!!! Nada não, problema nenhum...eu só, sóóó, só, não é nada, é sério, juro, não há nada de errado! Tô saindo.  
  
**Bulma:** Certo, é bom mesmo porque eu preciso falar com você.  
  
Minutos depois.... a situação já acalmada pro Trunks..  
  
**Trunks: **Mãe, o que você queria comigo?  
  
**Bulma:** É só prá te dizer que a máquina está quase pronta, semana que vem você vai poder voltar ao passado.  
  
**Trunks: **Que ótimo!! Não vejo a hora de ir poder ajudá-los, fique tranquila eu vou mudar isso aqui.  
  
**Bulma:** Confio em você sei que você pode conseguir!!  
  
Trunks abriu um sorriso mais uma vez. Foi dormir, mas teve alguns sonhos e alguns problemas durante a noite.. no outro dia...  
  
- Ah!!! Você está aí!!!  
  
**Trunks: **Er, oi Sara, vim aqui dá uma checada mais uma vez na máquina, acho que semana que vem vai estar tudo pronto!  
  
**Sara: **Huum, semana que vem? Graças a Deus, sinto que isto vai chegar ao fim.  
  
**Trunks(evitando olhar fixamente prá ela):** É, espero...  
  
Um silêncio... ela olha prá ele sorri, depois ri bem faceira e olha prá um espelho próximo:  
  
**Sara:** Será que depois de tudo acabado eu vou ter a chance de me arrumar e ficar mais bonita, olha só como eu tô um caco.  
  
**Trunks(olhando pro chão, todo sem graça): **Você já é bonita, Sara.  
  
**Sara:** Mesmo? Há, sabia que você tava reparando em mim.. deixa eu ir, não posso demorar, depois eu volto prá me despedir.  
Ela dá um beijo rápido no rosto de Trunks(que cora), e vai embora correndo.  
  
**Trunks:** Tenho que parar de pensar nela.  
  
Três dias depois...  
  
**Bulma:** Sara esteve aqui agora a pouco, ela pediu que você fosse vê-la na antiga casa dela, na região que foi destruída, há uns dois km daqui. Não sei o que queria, acho que quer se despedir de você. Também não sei prá que você foi contar tudo prá ela...  
  
**Trunks:** Ela é uma boa pessoa, depois de você, a melhor.  
  
**Bulma:** Huuumm, sinto que alguém está apaixonado.. então ela vai ser minha nora?  
  
**Trunks: **Não é nada disso!!! Somos só amigos, eu nunca veria Sara de outra forma! Agora deixa eu ver logo o que ela quer prá poder depois me concentrar na minha viajem - Sai voando-.  
  
**Bulma:** Tá bom, se você diz..  
  
" _Nunca a veria de outra forma_"  
Trunks faz um esforço incrível e consegue encontrar Sara pelo seu mínimo ki.  
  
**Sara:** Finalmente chegou!  
  
**Trunks: **Recebi seu recado.  
  
**Sara:** Que bom! Precisava te dizer coisas, coisas que ainda não tinha dito.. Senta aí(no chão). - ela começa a andar na frente dele - Sabe, eu não tinha reparado, mas os meus sentimentos por você mudaram, me dei conta disso na hora que você me salvou do ataque dos andróides, naquela hora que você me abraçou, eu me senti tão bem que nem queria que o momento passasse, foi tão bom.. você, sempre tão lindo, o mais lindo, e eu estava nos seus braços.  
  
**Trunks:** Sara, eu..  
  
**Sara:** Calma, deixa eu terminar -ela se vira dando as costas prá ele- só que eu também percebi que você sente algo por mim, e eu preciso saber se isso é verdade, por favor me diga, prá eu saber o que eu devo fazer - ainda de costas, ela fecha os olhos e espera a resposta-.  
  
**Trunks(muito sem graça, mas falando decididamente):** Sara, você sempre foi muito importante pra mim, nem eu sabia o quanto, acho que naquela hora que você encostou a boca no meu braço, eu senti coisas muito diferentes, mas mais que isso, aquilo foi necessário prá que eu percebesse que realmente gosto de você, mais ainda (toma ar), eu te amo não saberia mais viver sem você.  
  
Sara sorri pro seu íntimo, um silêncio mais uma vez toma conta do ambiente,  
Trunks, ainda sentado, só podia observar o dorso dela.  
  
**Sara:** Também te amo Trunks!  
  
Ela vira-se olha fixamente prá ele, abaixa-se e lhe dá um longo beijo, daqueles que estava há muito guardado. Ela levanta-se e lentamente desabotoa a própria blusa, Trunks não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, só conseguia assistir a cena.  
  
**Trunks:** Sa-Sara!! Você tem certeza?  
  
**Sara(abaixando e indo em direção a ele):** Se agora não tivesse certeza, não estaria aqui. Tá vendo essa cama? Era aqui o meu quarto, não sei como as coisas teriam sido se todo esse caos não tivesse acontecido, mas sei que nesse tempo, nesse futuro, você é meu, e é aqui que quero começar uma nova vida com você, desde já.  
  
* _Interrompemos esse fanfic para avisar que os personagens não utilizarão camisinha porque o mundo tava todo destruído e não tinha como fabricar nem comprar, eles não são dois irresponsáveis que não medem as conseqüências(e me falaram que eles vão casar), em qualquer outro caso é obrigatória a presença dela_. *  
  
Ela lhe estende a mão, ele que estava imóvel(ou nem tanto..) olhando-a tirar a roupa, aceita o convite quase que passivamente. Os dois juntos na pequena cama, um tirando a roupa do outro, Trunks a envolve nos seus braços e desabotoa sua saia, ela tira a camisa dele, e assim vão se despindo, peça a peça.  
  
**Trunks:** Eu não sei direito o que fazer..  
  
**Sara:** Eu também não - ela deita calmamente na cama- mas pode relaxar, eu sei que tudo vai dar certo.  
  
**Trunks suspira bem forte: **Estranho eu estou.. feliz..- ao dizer isso ele debruça-se sobre ela e olha diretamente nos seus olhos- Tudo vai ficar bem - palavras que são seguidas de um longo beijo- .  
Ele passou os braços em volta dela e a abraça, depois foi beijando, seu pescoço, , seus seios, sua boca, e o fazia de forma tão suave e gostosa que ela já ria-se toda.  
Quando os dedos dela tocaram o seu corpo aquela sensação estranha se apoderou dele mais uma vez , só que nesse momento ela já acontecia a todo instante, se tornando constante, devia ser a visão dos seios dela, já crescidos, mas nem tão desenvolvidos, ou de toda ela nua, ou então a forma como ela o apertava e o beijava, fosse na nuca, na barriga, tudo o fazia se sentir tão bem.  
  
**Trunks: **Acho que já estou pronto..  
  
**Sara: **Vamos lá então, mas vá com calma, tá bom?  
  
**Trunks:** Eu sei, vou fazer o melhor possível.  
Ia dizendo isso e efetuando a penetração, da forma como ele mais achava que ela se sentiria bem e cada vez que ele percebia que ela sentia alguma dor, ele maneirava buscando dar a ela o máximo de conforto possível.  
  
**Sara: **Ai, Trunks!  
  
**Trunks(diminuindo o ritmo):** Machucou?  
  
**Sara: **Não, doeu só um pouquinho, mas continua que tá ficando muito bom....

Trunks já estava muito bem e sentia que iria gozar a qualquer momento, mas tava tentando se segurar pois via que Sara estava bem, mas não tinha chegado ao orgasmo ainda, então ele fazia movimentos(não muito bruscos, né?) até encontrar o ponto certo.  
  
**Sara:** Isso Trunks, arf, arf, tá ficando cada vez melhor, arf, pode, pode se liberar que eu já estou feliiiiiizzzzzzz, isso tá muitoooo gostoso, nunca tinha sentido nada assim!!!!!!!!  
  
**Trunks:** Chegou o momento então! Já não conseguia agüentar mais mesmo.. uuuuuuuuuu!  
Que coisa incrível!!!!!  
Ele goza, e jorra todo o seu líquido no interior dela, ambos atingiam o êxtase e o sorriso de satisfação em seus rostos dizia tudo.  
Passada a euforia nossos queridos amantes adormecem, ela nos braços dele, uma cena muito linda. Trunks estava dormindo, mas já sabia que o futuro estava mudando, para melhor.

FIM

P s. Agradecimentos a Lailla, do que tb publicou esse fic.


End file.
